1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ski binding equipment and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved heel binding device primarily for use on cross-country skis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The equipment used for cross-country skiing differs somewhat from the equipment used for downhill skiing. For downhill skiing, the boot used has a very stiff sole that is rigidly attached to the ski itself in a manner which does not allow any relative movement between the boot and the ski, although a release capability is usually provided to prevent or reduce injury in the event of a fall. However, in cross-country skiing, the boot used is quite flexible and normally only the toe portion or forward part of the boot sole is firmly attached to the ski, the heel portion being free to move up and down as the skier moves along. The boot sole is about as flexible as that in a standard shoe and the cross-country skier is able to move with a longer stride since the heel lifts up and down freely as he skis.
While this type of binding has been standard for cross-country ski equipment, many conditions may be encounted during cross-country skiing where it would be desirable to have the boot fastened to the ski in a manner similar to that of a conventional downhill boot and binding arrangement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide ski binding equipment for use primarily on cross-country skis which allow quick and easy conversion of the binding arrangement from a condition of a conventional cross-country binding to a condition similar to a downhill binding and to a third intermediate limited movement condition.
Another object of this invention is to provide ski binding equipment which allows quick and easy alteration of the binding connection between the boot and the ski according to the conditions encountered.